Antiquities Museum
Bayside, Noble City, Sylvania | visitors = N/A | image = | collection = Classic art, paintings and sculptures | director = Justin Abrahams, assistant director Oos Wes Ilava | website = www.art.lov | link = Member of the Capitol Museum Group }} The Antiquities Museum is an extension of the Museum of Art at 5 Maple Str, Bayside. It was opened in 2004, and is a very popular museum, known as "Lovia's Louvre". The museum building is in a Federal style, and The Collection The Antiquities museum has an extensive collection of old art, dating back to ancient Egyptian times. West Wing The West Wing houses all of the ancient artifacts of the Egyptians, ancient Greeks and Romans, as well as the Currency collection. Coningham Hall The Coningham Hall houses all of the Ancient Egyptian art. H.jpg G.jpg|Jackal statue F.jpg E.jpg D.jpg C.jpg B.jpg A.jpg Fanning Hall ''' The '''Fanning hall, named after Lovian archeologist Hiram Fanning, houses the Ancient Greek Collection a1.jpg|Vase a2.jpg|Vase 2 a3.jpg|Sculpture a4.jpg|Sculpture 2 a5.jpg|Relief engraving a6.jpg|Jewel a7.jpg|Bracelet Ilava Hall of Ancient Roman Art The Ilava hall is named after Zledin Ilava, since he designed the building the museum is currently located in. It houses all of the Roman art collection, which has been acquired over many years. 180px-Statues.jpg|Statue b1.jpg|Roman bust 253px-Roman_artefacts_011.jpg|Artefacts b2.jpg|Mosaic b3.jpg|Etruscan lion b4.jpg|Ring b5.jpg|Necklace b6.jpg|Clay relief Currency Collection The Currency Collection is an extensive coin collection. It is made up mostly of the collection of Andrew Frederick Ramsley and Albert Arthur Ramsley. It has coins from Egyptian times to modern 21st century coins. There are over 2,000 pieces in the collectio c1.jpg c2.jpg c3.jpg c4.jpg c5.jpg c6.jpg c7.jpg c8.jpg c9.jpg c10.jpg c11.jpg c12.jpg c13.jpg c14.jpg c15.jpg c16.jpg c17.jpg c19.jpg c20.jpg c21.jpg East Wing The East Wing houses all of the old artwork, from the medieval period to impressionist art of the 1800s. It also houses the Military hall. Hall of Medieval Art This hall houses all of the Medieval Art of the Museum 180px-240image.jpg d1.jpg d2.jpg d3.jpg d4.jpg d5.jpg|Map d6.jpg Military Hall ' This hall houses the collection of military items of the museum, dating from ancient times to modern weapons. Many of the ancient weapons come from the Collection of Sir George Coningham d11.jpg d21.jpg d32.jpg d44.jpg d55.jpg d66.jpg d7.jpg d8.jpg d9.jpg d10.jpg d111.jpg d12.jpg Mariette-Pepperbox-Pistol.jpg '''Early Modern Art ' The_Gallery_of_Cornelis_van_der_Geest.jpg|Willem van Haecht, The Gallery of Cornelis van der Geest (1628) The Glass Of Wine.jpg|Johannes Vermeer, The Glass Of Wine (1661) Jacques_Blanchard_1630_XX_Angelica_and_Medoro.jpg|Jacques Blanchard, Angelica and Medoro (1630) 320px-Mieris_Frans_Duet.jpg|Duet, Frans van Mieris (1658) 300px-Caravaggio_-_La_vocazione_di_San_Matteo.jpg|The Calling of Saint Matthew, Caravaggio (1600) 474px-Frans_Hals_-_Portrait_de_Jacob_Pietersz_Olycan.jpg|Portrait de Jacob Pietersz Olycan, Frans Hals (1625) image_58895_v2_m56577569830599101.jpg|Napoleon Bonaparte Visiting the Plague-Stricken in Jaffa, Antoine-Jean Gros (1799) William_Turner_-_Flint_Castle.jpg|Flint Castle, J.M.W. Turner (1838) snow.jpg|Snowstorm, J.M.W. Turner (1842) aa2.jpg|Rocky Coast, J.M.W. Turner (1831) fire1.jpg|Fire, J.M.W. Turner The_moonlit_trail.jpg|The Moonlit Trail, Eugenio Cavall (1841) mer.jpg|A mermaid, J.W. Waterhouse (1901) oph.jpg|Ophelia, J.W. Waterhouse (1889) ga.jpg|Gathering Almonds, J.W. Waterhouse (1916) ari.jpg|Ariadne, J.W. Waterhouse (1898) Battle_of_Borodino_1812.png|Battle of Borodino orl.jpg|Battle of Orleans amb.jpg|The Ambassadors, Hans Holbein (1533) phosphorus.jpg|''The Alchemist Discovering Phosphorus'' by Joseph Wright, 1771 '''Impressionist Art musee-dorsay-manet-dejeuner-sur-herbe.jpg|Dejeuner Sur l'Herbe, Édouard Manet (1862) hassam-celia-thaxters-garden-.jpg|Celia Thaxter's Garden, Childe Hassam (1890) van_gogh_cafe_terrace_on_the_place_du_forum_ arles_at_night_the.jpg|The Cafe Terrace on the Place du Forum, Van Gogh (1888) venice_twilight.jpeg|Venice Twilight, Claude Monet (1908) cezanne.jpg|Still Life with a Ginger Jar and Eggplants, Paul Cezanne (1893–94) The Beach-mary-cassatt.jpg|Children on the Beach, Mary Cassatt (1884) The Courtyard ' The Courtyard' has a garden and small cafe serving light lunches to museum visitors. It has seasonal menus, serving Lovian specialties in the summertime and European food in the winter. See Also * Museum of Art * Capitol Museum Group Category:Museum of Art Category:Museum Category:Art Category:Art museum